They All Love PAGE 187
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: So this is my take on the infamous PAGE 187. In all of its "H-O-T, steamy, that thing Hodgin's does" lemony goodness ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own BONES or any of its fictional characters or plotlines, nor the fictional ones created by those fictional characters. This is my imagination running on high with limited given information.**

You all know of the infamous pg 187 of Brennan's book--yeah, _that_ pg 187, the one the writers didn't actually tell us any detail about. So, I decided to write my own version. I tried to stick to how I think Brennan would have written it, and I kept it short because they don't ever mention pg 186 or 188, just 187, so it should be about a page anyway.

My version of "that thing that {Hodgins} does" is purely that: MY version. It's what I came up with based on the characters' conversations about it, so if you don't like it, write your own, don't knock me down. With that, please read! ^_^

* * *

Andy pushed her against the wall forcefully, taking all the anger he felt from their argument and turning it into passion. He brought his hands up to Kathy's face and roughly pulled it towards his own. As their lips met, her hands shot from their position beside her to the back of Andy's neck. He slid his tongue past her lips, and her hands delved into his hair, tangling her fingers in his dark brown tresses. His hands traveled down to the hem of her shirt, and he broke the kiss momentarily to pull her shirt over her head. She should have been chilled with her back against the cold wall, but instead she was sweating. He went back to kissing her again, passionate as was the moment, but with a tenderness all their own.

Kathy moved her hands down to his hips and pushed him until the back of his calves hit the edge of the bed. Andy quickly reached down and together they pulled off his shirt, and she pushed him back onto the bed. She slid on top of him, straddling him, and bent down to meet his lips. She ran her hands all over his chiseled chest, and he shivered slightly from her touch; it was electric. He felt like he was on pins and needles, every move shocked and excited him at the same time.

When Kathy's hands reached the button of his pants, he flipped her and hovered over her. He put his mouth to her neck, kissing a line from her jaw down to the tops of her breasts. He reached under her with one hand and unhooked her bra, and it was thrown to the floor. Her fingers scratched at his bare back as he worked tediously, feeding off of her moans and pants. His head worked its way down her stomach, placing rough butterfly kisses all the way down. He popped the button on her pants with his teeth, and pulled them down in one swift movement.

She turned them over then, and ripped off his pants. Boxers and panties were quickly discarded in the haste, and he kissed her again as he flipped her back onto the bed. His hips matched his tongue as he entered her slowly, both of them reveling in that first feeling of satisfaction. Their kisses became more lasting as he pulled out and entered once again, and the two began moving in a rhythm as if this were a well-rehearsed routine. Her hands shifted between his neck, pushing his lips closer to hers, his tongue deeper into her mouth, and his hips, doing the same. When her fingers would run up his back, her trimmed nails would scratch his skin just enough to make him shiver with pleasure.

He broke their passionate kiss when she was so wound up she was out of breath, and he could tell she was close—they both were. He took hold of her legs and brought them around him, raising her off the bed and angling her down. He turned his hips to the side and continued, with much more force and speed. Each time they collided, her moans would get louder. He sped up, fed by her sounds. Even as she let out the loudest scream she had in her; twisted her hands in the sheets; stretched her neck and curled her toes; even as she clenched around him, he kept going, until he too grunted out his release in finality.

It was the longest orgasm she had ever had, and the intensity of it all had exhausted them both. He fell on his side next to her on the bed, and reached over to pull her into a kiss once again, this one softer, with more of the tenderness that was such a small part before. When it broke, they just looked at each other, and smiled.

* * *

Hope this can hold you all over to the **100th episode** in just 4 days!!!! I am SO excited!!

[Also, please leave a REVIEW :-) ]

--Jen--


End file.
